


Erotyczne fantazje 65

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 65

Krzyk rozkoszy, który wydała z siebie Weiss wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Strap-on jej liderki penetrował jej ciasną cipkę bez litości, wchodząc coraz głębiej.

Jęczała, gdy każde kolejne pchnięcie było coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Ruby tylko się uśmiechała, ciesząc się, że dać tyle przyjemności jej ukochanej.

Weiss jęczała, gdy kolejne pchnięcia rzucały ją w wir rozkoszy. Ruby posuwała swoją dziewczynę coraz szybciej i szybciej. Dziedziczka krzyczała donośnie, kiedy poczuła jak orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało, powodując, że soki pryskały spomiędzy jej nóg na podłogę ich pokoju.


End file.
